The invention relates generally to heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) systems, and, more particularly, to modular HVACR systems.
HVACR systems are utilized for a variety of applications that require the temperature and quality of surrounding air to be regulated. For example, HVACR systems are utilized to provide ventilation, to filter air, and to maintain desirable pressure relationships for buildings, aircraft, and so forth. For further example, HVACR systems may be provided on a ground support equipment cart associated with a grounded aircraft. As such, HVACR systems typically include a refrigeration cycle that includes various heat exchangers and valves that cooperatively function to output the desired air stream. Such heat exchangers are typically provided as integral components of the HVACR unit.
In many traditional systems, the thermal load encountered by the HVACR unit is subject to substantial variations. For example, the thermal load may fluctuate based on seasonal factors, environmental conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.), aircraft size, and so forth. Unfortunately, traditional control systems that operate the HVACR units may not account for variations in the thermal load or operating conditions. Furthermore, such controllers often operate the HVACR units inefficiently because such controllers may not receive feedback regarding actual operating parameters of the device and use such feedback to alter system control during operation. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved HVACR systems that overcome drawbacks associated with traditional control systems.